


Red Veins

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Community: tsn_kinkmeme, Facials, Fix-It, M/M, PWP, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hallway scene AU (again I know). Mark knows what he wants from Eduardo and Eduardo gives. For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/4426.html?thread=7144010#t7144010">this prompt</a> in the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/"><b>tsn_kinkmeme</b></a></span>: facials. Bonus points for asking for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Veins

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written facials so if it’s wrong…then it’s wrong. SHOW ME HOW IT’S DONE ;)
> 
> This has a cracky title but it's not cracky even though it's a facials fix it.

“You wanna talk to me alone for a minute?” Eduardo says.

Mark can hear the edge of command in his voice. “Sure,” he says, feeling a thrill run though him.

He finds himself asking Wardo about inane things as he eats his Red Vine. _How’s it going? How’s the internship? How’s Christy?_ He doesn’t give a shit. He’s still tired, having had his nap interrupted. Wardo’s words are going over his head. But nothing else matters. Wardo is here.

Eduardo walks into a spare bedroom and closes the door behind them with a slam.

“Mark, Jesus, we talked about this on the phone. I quit my internship on the first day and I dumped Christy because she’s crazy, like actually psychotic. She’s insanely jealous and irrational and-” He refuses to allow himself to be distracted. He knows what Mark is doing. His eyes trace the contours of Mark’s mouth, lips stained a sinful red from candy. He reluctantly forces his eyes upwards. “You went on a 37 hour coding tear what were you thinking? You need to take care of yourself. Are you even listening to me?” Eduardo rakes his hand through wet hair. He’s never felt so frustrated in his life.

“I want you to come on my face,” Mark says suddenly.

“Y-You. Mark-” Eduardo splutters, anger completely side-tracked by the traitorous heat pooling in his stomach. “You can’t just say things like that. We were talking about you. You need to take care of yourself-”

Mark blinks. “I want you to come on my face please.”

Eduardo lets out a ragged breath and gives up all hope of finishing that conversation. He has no idea what Mark is doing but he has learnt that sometimes you just have to hang on. Let Mark do his thing. Because Mark has a stupid way of being right and his ideas are brilliant even if they don’t always make sense to him. “Are you sure?”

“I just said I want-”

Eduardo throws his hands up. “Okay, okay. You know some people find that degrading, right? I just-”

At the first “okay”, Mark dropped to his knees and started pulling at Eduardo’s belt with single-minded intensity. He’s palming him through the damp dress slacks and Eduardo’s brain cuts out. Mark mouths at Eduardo’s cock covered by his briefs and Eduardo has to hold himself still so he doesn’t just rub himself on Mark’s face.

Mark takes him out more gently than he expected. Then he stops. He’s staring at Eduardo’s cock like he’s surveying the best way to go up a mountain.

Eduardo is hard, achingly hard and he can see his cock. Red and pre-come leaking from the slit and shit, he needs Mark to touch him right the fuck now.

Finally, Mark puts his hand at the base of his cock then he swirls his tongue around the tip.

Eduardo clenches his hands on top of his thighs and tries to breathe.

It turns out Mark’s oral fixation is rather useful. He sucks Eduardo’s cock like a Red Vine. Like it’s the most tastiest, giant Red Vine in the world. He’s humming and making happy noises and Eduardo just wants to come in his mouth, down his throat. Mark’s fingers are lightly massaging his balls.

He’s not going to last. He hasn’t had sex for a while. Good sex anyway.

(It’s different when the person is looking at you and it’s you they want and nothing else.)

Mark nose is buried in his crotch but he’s looking at Eduardo like _I know what I’m doing_ and _I want you_ and _you need me_. Mark might be on his knees but he has Eduardo by the balls. Eduardo is so gone.

He puts his hand in Mark’s hand. He wants to clench those curls in his fist. He wants to fuck Mark’s face until he comes.

“Mark, I’m so- I’ll,” Eduardo says brokenly, his hands tangling in Mark’s hair almost involuntarily.

Mark slowly pulls off, keeping his teeth carefully covered so he doesn’t accidentally scrap Eduardo. He smirks and then leans back to kiss the tip of Eduardo’s cock. That’s all it takes.

Eduardo shudders, his knees going weak. He’s coming on Mark’s face. It’s dripping on Mark’s cheekbone, narrowly avoiding his eye, a bit of it gets in his hair and down his chin.

Mark’s mouth is open like he’s fascinated and he’s licking at the corner of his mouth. He lifts his hand to wipe himself when Eduardo drags Mark upwards and starts to clean him up with his tongue with the programmer making desperate, needy noises.

“Let me,” Eduardo will say, plead.

Mark nods jerkily and sits down on the bed before scooting backwards.

The taller man kneels on the bed between the programmer’s legs, cupping him gently through his sweats. Mark moans and twists his hands in the sheets. Mark will tip his head back on the pillow and thrust his hips in the air as he struggles to slide his sweats down. The material bunches up and tangles between them. Eduardo leaves them at knee level and wraps his long fingers around Mark’s dick.

“Wardo,” Mark gasps as he pushes into Eduardo’s palm.

Mark’s cock is large and heavy in his hand. It is beautiful. It only takes a few thrusts before Mark is biting his lip and coming all over his hand. Eduardo milks him through the orgasm, fascinated at the way Mark’s eyes fluttered, little grunts escaping from him anyway.

Mark is panting, completely spent. He kicks off his ruined underwear and pants. Eduardo picks up a crumpled t-shirt at the end of the bed and cleans him up. He looks up and Mark is looking at him with a calculating look but it’s not cold, it’s almost contented.

“Wardo, I want- I need you out here.”

Eduardo is so surprised by Mark’s words that he’s rendered speechless. _I need you_ , Mark said. The words keep replaying like a skipping track. This time it’s him Mark needs.

Mark hurries on to explain, “This is where it’s all happening. The connections, the energy-”

“It’s fine,” Eduardo says quickly. “Of course, Mark. I’m here for you. Always.” The words are surprisingly easy to find, like it’s been inside him all along, waiting. He feels a warm surge of happiness go through him. He’s Mark’s CFO but above that, he’s Mark’s best friend.

He takes off his damp clothes and pulls the covers over them both before curling himself around Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Random writerly thoughts: 1) Facials...with feelings. They crept in. Oops?  
> 2) Rewatched TSN and I'm fascinated by Wardo's canon opening line. You would think he'd say "Do you wanna..." as opposed "You wanna..." which is much more commanding in my opinion. I took this to mean that Wardo wanted to come on Mark's face.  
> 3) FACIALS FIX IT. So Mark asks to be marked by Wardo because he doesn't want to lose him. And it's not like he doesn't get anything out of it. Lately I have Mark who knows the power of being sub. I can imagine him liking sub simply because the dom does a fair bit of caretaking and he likes being taken care of ;) I think there's something really powerful in willing submission. /probably thinking too much about porn  
> 4) NGL. I wrote it because there were three awesome people in the facials thread.  
> 5) Cracktastic title stuck.  
> 


End file.
